In our Phase I efforts we have produced a preliminary prototype of an autofocusing monocular telescope for low vision. Acceptance in utilization of low vision telescopes is hampered by the need for focusing. This has been shown to be problematic both for the elderly and or near visual applications. We propose in this Phase II effort to continue the development of an infrared autofocus low vision telescope (IR-AFTs) prototype by developing a focus sampling paradigm rather than the present constant-on state as well as a focus actuation controller. We will identify a motor and gearbox assembly most appropriate to the design, as well as fabricate miniature circuit boards for incorporation into the case. A variety of power supply design options will be considered to address size, weight, location, and battery life issues. A small number of initial prototypes (6) will be built for preliminary clinical evaluation at independent clinics. Results of these initial studies will be used to refine the design and performance of the system prior to production of additional second version prototypes (12) for extended clinical evaluation prior to Phase III funding. Commerical potential appears significant among the visually impaired as well as to be of interest to others for medical, surgical, and industrial applications.